Solid thermoplastic materials have many uses and applications. In almost all uses and applications, materials are chosen based on mechanical properties that satisfy the requirements of the use and application. Oftentimes, the constraints of the mechanical properties limit the selection of materials that are suitable. Weight is also often a consideration that goes into the selection of the materials used in a particular application.
Generally, a material that is lighter in weight and that possesses the required mechanical properties will be favored over another material with similar properties and is higher in weight.